


Сказка о репке, сове и олене Рудольфе

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance, Science Fiction, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Снег шёл и не думал прекращаться. Радио напомнило, что сегодня — понедельник, пятое июля.Бета: Snusmumrik





	1. Chapter 1

— На завтра можно планировать всё что угодно, — сказала Кецуно Ана. — Погода будет прекрасной!

Гинтоки дослушал прогноз до конца, поправил боккен и дзюттэ на поясе и выключил телевизор. Окинув взглядом помещение Ёрозуи, которое видело взлёты и многие, многие падения его владельца, он рассеянно отметил, что плакат над столом выцвел, а чернила потускнели. Иероглиф «сахар» еле читался. 

Садахару нетерпеливо гавкал внизу, словно звал погулять, как обычно. Кагура и Шинпачи ждали снаружи. 

— Я пошёл, — сказал Гинтоки в пустоту и прикрыл дверь.

 

Снег пошёл на следующий день после финальной битвы.

Гинтоки понял это, увидев в волосах Отосэ больше белого, чем обычно, когда она только пришла с улицы, скрипнув дверью в их временное убежище. Зашедшая следом Катарина держала в руках большой свёрток, и была такой растрёпанной, что походила на жертву Чёрной Пятницы. Шинпачи и Кагура расположились возле печки, завернувшись в тонкие одеяла, и казались совсем детьми, маленькими и хрупкими. Тама сторожила их тревожный сон, хотя сама выглядела неважно.

Как они сюда попали, Гинтоки не помнил. Наверняка отрубился сразу же, когда всё закончилось. Скорее всего, его дотащили до относительно безопасного места и перевязали раны, потому что двигаться было тесно под слоями бинтов, одежды, одеял и, казалось, собственной кожи. Болела голова — от напряжения и потери крови. Болел бок, болело плечо, саднили рёбра. Крутило ноги — от прыжков и резких поворотов; о коленях хотелось забыть. На ладонях затвердели мозоли, раны болели и чесались одновременно. Хотелось лечь и сдохнуть, хотя он и так уже лежал, и, судя по состоянию спины, — не меньше пары дней.

Но самое главное — холод грыз кости голодным волком, и вовсе не от потери крови, в этом у Гинтоки имелся солидный опыт. Больше, чем он хотел бы. 

— Это хорошо, — стряхнув снежную присыпку с волос и плеч, сказала Отосэ. — Пока погода неважная, в войне обычно наступает затишье.

Она не сомневалась, что это ещё не конец. Что Уцуро ещё жив и вернётся, что уцелевшая часть Тендошу, зализав раны, придёт вновь. Что на слабую, лишённую поддержки планету может обратить внимание любая раса во Вселенной. Всё могло быть. А пока Тама тихонько будила Кагуру, и сонный Шинпачи помогал с нехитрой готовкой из принесённых старухами припасов.

Радио на полке успокаивало, что за окном ещё существовал относительно привычный мир. 

«В США тоже снег. Однако власти не отказались от традиционных фейерверков, хоть зрителей и рекордно мало. Наверное, Капитан Америка вновь замёрз, и День Независимости без его дня рождения никому не интересен».

Снег шёл всю ночь, отрабатывая внеурочный норматив по небесному ГОСТу. Радио напомнило, что сегодня — понедельник, пятое июля. 

 

На третий день Отосэ вручила Гинтоки швабру и отправила на улицу. За окном было серо, время и дни недели сливались в сплошной поток.

— Нас заметёт, да и крыша может прогнуться. 

Швабра принадлежала Таме. Вместе с вечными сигаретами самой Отосэ и плеером Шинпачи эта швабра была чуть ли не единственной привычной вещью из их дома в Кабуки-чо.

— Эй, я старый и вообще ранен, пошли робота!

— Молчи и отрабатывай жратву, бездельник! У Тамы всё ещё плохо с равновесием. 

Кто тут бездельник, был тот ещё вопрос, но небольшой дом, который они делили на всех, начал надоедать однообразием, и Гинтоки решил подчиниться. Так он себе говорил, взбираясь на крышу двухэтажного здания, для вида кряхтя от усердия. Голова уже болела не так сильно, но холод не позволял мышцам расслабиться. Напряжение не уходило, поэтому о хорошем самочувствии можно было только погрезить наяву. Снег валил уже не мелкий и рассыпчатый, а крупный и пушистый. Мокрый и холодный, он оседал на волосах и одежде и тут же таял, а позже и вовсе стал налипать тонкой коркой. Воздух болтался в лёгких со свистом, пар валил изо рта, но тупая механическая работа немного согревала и отвлекала от всего на свете, в том числе от лишних мыслей. 

С крыши простирался вид на разрушенный Эдо. Эпицентр взрыва был в нескольких километрах, но город не походил на себя обычный в зимнюю пору. То тут, то там виднелись уцелевшие здания, разрушенные же почти скрылись под белой простыней. Те из фонарей, что не упали, воткнутыми трубочками торчали из белоснежного парфе. Солнца за облаками не наблюдалось, ветер был очень слабым, почти незаметным. В одном из зданий неподалеку в окнах горели огни — кто там поселился, Гинтоки не знал. Вряд ли Тендошу прятались под котацу, пережидая зиму в летнее время, да и для мандаринов ещё не сезон. Гинтоки сгребал снег с крыши и кидал вниз, старясь не засыпать выход — сугробы лежали уже приличные. От дверей расходились вытоптанные лучи дорожек — похоже, Гинтоки и правда был единственным бездельником.

Он работал, пока не закоченели пальцы на ногах, а руки не перестали слушаться, налившись тяжестью. Спускаясь вниз, он на мгновение по привычке поискал глазами Терминал, но вместо него взгляд находил только косую молочную завесь под низкими серыми облаками.

Можно было притвориться, что из-за погоды просто не видно, как тот привычной Тёмной башней возвышается над Эдо. Хотелось посмотреть телевизор, лучше всего — прогноз погоды. Полюбоваться на Кецуно Ану, напиться, заснуть в собственной комнате на футоне. На следующий день после обеда получить от Тацумы открытку из какого-нибудь труднодоступного места во Вселенной.

Радио молчало с самого утра.

 

Ночью у Гинтоки поднялась температура. Он хватался озябшими пальцами за кимоно Тамы — с чужого плеча, жёлтое, как оперенье цыплёнка, — когда та клала ему на лоб компресс, слабо пахнущий уксусом. По тихим разговорам Гинтоки слышал, что у неё включился аварийный генератор, но он был не таким мощным, поэтому Тама выглядела слабой и заторможенной. Необходимо провести полную диагностику и перезагрузку системы. Всё-таки Генгай – чёртов гений, даром что ходит с бородой веником и занимается заводными игрушками. Интересно, где он сейчас? 

Старуха Отосэ выглядела измождённой, Кагура подозрительно долго уже молчала о еде, и помощи ждать было неоткуда. Да и кто мог бы помочь им спастись от зимы? У героев мизерная пенсия — ноль целых спасибо и ноль десятых пожалуйста, — и на билеты в тёплые края копить нужно было вечность. 

Снег всё ещё шёл.

Снег шёл.

Снег…

— Я схожу за Садахару, — сказала Кагура тихонько, пока Гинтоки считал разноцветные гривы странных единорогов в полубреду. — Он ведь там совсем один.

Снег шёл и не думал прекращаться.


	2. Chapter 2

Под утро Гинтоки приснился Тацума и их первый поцелуй. 

Они прятались в снегу среди затянутых в пакеты кустов винограда. Пар из их ртов напоминал двойное облако, и поцелуй вышел мимолётным, мокрым и совершенно неуклюжим — по нижней губе. Тацума тогда сразу же отвернулся, словно ничего не произошло, и это кто-то другой на мгновение прижался ко рту Гинтоки своим. Мороз тут же прошёлся поверх, слизывая ощущения, и губам стало холодно. Захотелось ещё. 

Поэтому уже вечером Гинтоки подкараулил Тацуму на улице, когда все легли спать, и поцеловал его сам. Второй поцелуй вышел дольше, ещё мокрее, но тоже до неприличия неуклюжим — они столкнулись лбами. Третий вышел не намного лучше. Да и четвёртый. И пятый. Им пришлось изрядно потренироваться, чтобы со временем получалось хотя бы хорошо. Никто из них особо не возражал, а Гинтоки и вовсе сбился со счёта после первого десятка. 

Зачем Тацума вообще это сделал, Гинтоки так и не спросил. Наверное, им обоим тогда это было необходимо — чтобы кто-то был рядом. Кто-то, кто понимает, кто-то абсолютно чужой, но в то же время надёжный. С кем можно попробовать начать с чистого листа, не озираясь на прошлое, насколько бы сближающим оно ни казалось. А может, всё дело было в смехе Тацумы, в его глазах, которые смотрели на Гинтоки с обожанием и восхищением. Может, им просто нужно было сбросить напряжение и банально потрахаться.

Когда закончилась зима, разбушевавшиеся гормоны сделали из хорошо — очень, очень хорошо, которое продолжалось ещё долгое время. Пока война не закончилась, а Тацума не улетел в космос. А Гинтоки ему позволил, отвергнув предложение полететь вместе. В конце концов, они друг другу ничего не обещали – как бы банально это не звучало. 

Они просто жили — каждый своей жизнью. Пока вновь не пересеклись орбиты их планет.

 

Наутро температура немного спала, а вот в горле поселился кашель.

Снег же не думал останавливаться, хотя и падал теперь медленнее, широкими мазками неутомимо перекрашивая разрушенный мир в белое, словно прикрывал беспорядок от чьего-то любопытного взора. Наспех, найдя только белую краску.

— Как это ушла? — Чай горчил, но зато согревал, поэтому Гинтоки смотрел в чашку, чтобы не смотреть на Шинпачи. — Почему ты не пошёл за ней?

— Она попросила остаться с тобой. И Отосэ-сан чувствует себя неважно. — Шинпачи тоже смотрел в свой чай, пальцы у него белели от пластырей. — К тому же, Кагура-чан сильная.

— Нужно искать другое место, — вмешалась Катарина, распределяя еду. — Запасов ни в этом доме, ни в ближайших уже не осталось. Тама говорит, что недалеко есть уцелевший торговый центр. 

Стало понятно, почему с каждым днём Кагура меньше жаловалась на еду — она решила пойти и сожрать всё сама. Инстинкт выживания у таких рабов желудка, как она, всегда был отличный. Гинтоки знал по себе. В этом не было ничего плохого, на самом деле.

— Всё правильно, — сказала Тама. — Здание высокое, внизу есть супермаркет, на верхних этажах могли сохраниться помещения с целыми стенами. Обычно у торговых центров также есть и запасной генератор электричества. А значит, свет и тепло. 

— И Кагура могла пойти туда же, они с Соё-химе там часто гуляли, — добавил Шинпачи, все ещё не поднимая глаз.

Попробовав кивнуть, Гинтоки бросил это дело — вновь начала раскалываться голова, бинты на плечах и вокруг шеи неприятно натянулись.

— Ладно, как далеко?

— Метров пятьсот на восток, — ответила Тама. В глазах у неё мелькнула карта. — Эдоугл не работает, но у меня есть версия для оффлайна.

— А что по пути?

— А по пути ничего, кроме снега, — затянулась сигаретой Отосэ. Война войной, голод голодом, а у этой старухи явно была выручай-комната, до отказа набитая сигаретами. Хиджиката бы точно обзавидовался. Интересно, где сейчас бывшие Шинсенгуми? Замёрзли или построили парочку иглу где-то недалеко? Может, это их огни он видел тогда с крыши? И где Шинске со своими людьми? Зура и Сайго? Тацума? И главное — куда ушла Кагура, не в самый же эпицентр взрыва? От вопросов голова разболелась ещё сильней, и Гинтоки просто приказал себе не думать. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Или вообще никогда. Ведь обычно это работало — не думать и плыть по течению. Когда он вставал поперёк, дамбу прорывало с такой силой, что всё кончалось концом света как минимум. 

В этот момент проснулось радио. Гинтоки, наконец, разглядел, что оно походило на детскую игрушку в виде совы и могло бы поместиться на ладони. Сквозь помехи послышался хриплый, смутно знакомый голос диктора.

«Сегодня в новостях — как остаться в живых, когда у тебя лапки. Спецвыпуск для аманто. Далее — снег в июле как забастовка снегоуборочных машин. И в завершение — ни лета без Рождества!»

 

— Первый или Второй? — спросил Гинтоки, обуваясь. 

— Первый, не Патриотичный, — сверилась со встроенной картой Тама.

История со Вторым торговым центром Эдо случилась давно, и давно же стала своеобразной городской шуткой. Второй центр открывали в противовес Первому, без фаст-фудов и игровых автоматов, только с традиционными ресторанами и магазинами, в которых не принимали кредитные карточки. Хозяин был романтиком, не иначе. Никто не верил, что Второй продержится долго. Но, на удивление, он оказался довольно успешным и не уступал в популярности Первому.

— Это хорошо, — кивнула Катарина. — В Патриотичном всё свежее, и вряд ли там много еды на складах. 

Идти решили сразу. Прогноза погоды на следующий день не было, но Гинтоки в этом вопросе не доверял никому, кроме Кецуно Аны. Просто решили — пока светло и пока Гинтоки и Отосэ не заболели сильнее.

Дверь на первом этаже покосилась, и открывали её медленно, загребая ставший вездесущим снег внутрь. Все по очереди вытаптывали пятачок у входа и тропинки к ближайшим домам, но этого было мало. Когда все уже вышли наружу, Гинтоки окинул взглядом чужой дом с чужими вещами и остатками мебели — они топили печку чем придётся, — ставший им немного родным. Дом был ничем не примечательным и безликим, даже портретов на полках не оказалось. Будто хозяева запаковали все личные вещи и уехали. Хорошо, если не на горнолыжный курорт.

На полу лежала фигурка совы — их маленькое радио. В глазах застыла неизвестная частота, нарисованные крылья наполовину стёрлись. Гинтоки сунул радио за пазуху и закрыл дверь.

— Мы пошли.

 

Конечно, можно было бы задержаться подольше на этом маленьком островке спокойствия, ведь ни закусочной старухи, ни мастерской больше не существовало. Ведь Уцуро умер, а с неба не стреляли инопланетные захватчики, и все было хорошо до того момента, пока не закончилась еда. И не было понятно, когда прекратится снег. И прекратиться ли. 

— Если бы у нас имелись хоть какие-то материалы, можно было бы сделать снегоступы. Я видел по «Дискавери» — сетка или теннисные ракетки, — посетовал Шинпачи, кутаясь в чужую одежду. На них всех была чужая одежда. Спасибо уехавшим туристам. 

— В торговом центре наверняка есть ракетки, — кивнула Тама, перехватывая швабру поудобнее. Её программа частично восстановилась, и движения наполнились уверенностью. Тама же и шла первой — убирала порой доходящий ей до плеча снег, иногда пользуясь встроенным огнемётом. Надолго топлива не хватило, и позже продвигаясь, расчищая путь тем, что взяли с собой. Кое-где снег доходил Гинтоки до пояса, и он просто наваливался вперёд, вспотевший под слоями одежды, и за ним по белому тянулся глубокий след. Хорошо хоть у Тамы был этот встроенный оффлайн-навигатор, и им не грозило сбиться с пути, когда перед глазами стояли только белые стены. А вот компас сбоил.

— Наверное, из-за принудительного отключения. Или взрыва, — сказала она, и все понимали — ничего хорошего в этом нет.

Несмотря на снег, температура воздуха была не запредельная — минусовая, но для зимы в Эдо средняя. Иногда попадались погребённые под снегом машины, и не раз — Гинтоки был в этом уверен, — путь их лежал по телам тех, кто навсегда остался на поле битвы или просто оказался неосторожен в выборе ночлега в первые дни. 

Отосэ выбилась из сил на последнем участке пути, когда сквозь так и не прекращающуюся завесу снега начали проступать очертания большого здания. Дорога пошла вверх — Тама вела их к боковому входу, и сугробы вновь были Гинтоки по пояс. Поэтому он подхватил Отосэ и Шинпачи для равновесия подмышки как хоббитов, и просто протаранил оставшийся путь всем корпусом. Тама и Катарина последовали за ним с удвоенным энтузиазмом, поэтому через вертушку дверей с разбитыми стёклами они ввалились десятиногим монстром. 

Внутри тоже был снег — он был повсюду, и пятьдесят оттенков его цвета уже начинали вызывать лёгкую тошноту. Гинтоки искренне сочувствовал эскимосам. Нет, правда. 

Поднявшись по служебной лестнице на пару этажей, они нашли относительно сухое место. Судя по ряду шкафчиков вдоль стены, это было помещение для технического персонала; Тама принесла еду из неработающего торгового автомата, поговорив с ним пару минут. Грызя ледяной шоколад под тонким пледом рядом со стучащим зубами Шинпачи, Гинтоки подумал даже, что они почти в раю.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночью ему стало хуже — не удивительно, холод и усталость заступали на вахту попеременно. Да ещё и после работы снегоходом во внеурочное время. Это всё потому, что забесплатно. Копейка бы грела душу, а вместе с ней и тело. Раны на боку и плечах вновь открылись и кровоточили. Вместо грив странных единорогов перед глазами бегали коты, которых тошнило радугой. 

Спрятанное в одежду радио давило на рёбра, но доставать его было лень. Слушая храп Катарины и мерное гудение процессора Тамы, Гинтоки вдруг вспомнил, как одной осенью заболел простудой почти весь их отряд. Они с Тацумой лежали под одним одеялом, а Зура поил их каким-то лекарством, на вкус напоминавшим мочу бабуина. Болеть вместе было довольно отвратительно — сопли всех оттенков зелёного, немытые волосы, и смех Тацумы всё чаще оканчивался мокрым кашлем. Гинтоки быстро выздоровел, а вот Тацума схватил воспаление легких, и ещё долго кашлял и блевал от лекарств, похудел и осунулся до неузнаваемости. Гинтоки проводил дни на веранде рядом, просыпаясь от хриплого дыхания за перегородкой, и смутно отмечал в себе желание кого-то придушить. Руки так и чесались с кем-то подраться, но Шинске тогда тоже свалился с простудой, и Гинтоки маялся от безделья и собственного бессилия.

Но через несколько дней Тацума всё же пошёл на поправку, начал нормально есть и тренироваться, и встал на ноги быстрее, чем те, кто начал выздоравливать вместе с ним. 

А ещё им вновь пришлось учиться целоваться, потому что во время болезни было и неприятно, и как-то странно, да и уединиться — негде. Интересно, у Тацумы на его корабле есть лекарства, если он вдруг опять заболеет? 

 

«Лучший способ согреться — быть вместе. Легализация шведских браков близка к успеху, как никогда. Эти и другие новости…»

Его разбудило радио и мочевой пузырь, а не придурок Хиджиката. Так себе говорил Гинтоки, глядя на хмурую рожу бывшего заместителя командующего бывших Шинсенгуми. Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз, застыв с ложкой в руке.

— Спасибо, мамочка, — чётко произнёс Гинтоки. Вместо слов из горла вырвалось птичье чириканье, а затем — мокрый, надрывный кашель. Пришлось сесть, чтобы нормально прокашляться. Хиджиката отодвинулся, поманил кого-то рукой. К ним подошёл Харада, лысый детина из всё ещё бывших Шинсенгуми. В руках у него вился стетоскоп, и доктор из него вышел отличный — небритый, с круглым и безволосым черепом. Гинтоки не удержался и попытался рассмеяться сквозь кашель, но вышло скверно. Мочевой пузырь мстительно напомнил о себе снова.

— Я не буду спрашивать, как вы здесь оказались, если покажешь мне, где туалет, — сказал Гинтоки, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги. Харада глянул на Хиджикату, тот нашёл глазами Кондо, тот в свою очередь — Шинпачи, и передача взглядов на этом наконец закончилась.

— А как же побыть примерным пациентом? — Харада показал на стетоскоп, на что Гинтоки отмахнулся.

— Только за деньги. И потом, у меня важная миссия.

 

— Шинсенгуми здесь с частью городских жителей. Есть доступ в супермаркет на минусовом этаже. А вот туалет забило, так что всё по-старинке — в «Макдоналдс», — рассказал Шинпачи, пока они шагали мимо бутика с джинсами и крокодилами, мимо стоек с часами для омег — наполовину пустыми, к слову сказать. Окна из «Макдоналдса» выходили наружу — стёкла выбило взрывной волной, барную стойку смяло гармошкой. Одинокая буква «М» валялась на полу, похожая на «W» — зависело от ракурса.

Они вроде находились этаже на третьем, и Гинтоки бы присвистнул, если бы в горле не развелось болото — ближайший сугроб заканчивался примерно в двадцати сантиметрах от бывшего оконного проёма. Снаружи белели ровные холмы и равнины нового королевства — Снегэдо. Видимо, пока Гинтоки спал, ветер окреп и уже не был таким уж размеренным и ленивым. Одинокий порыв забросил в их сторону одну из снежинок, размером с ладонь. Она мохнатой белой бабочкой зацепилась за осколок торчащего стекла, а через мгновение рассыпалась, как соль у неосторожной хозяйки.

— Нам повезло, что мы тогда ушли, иначе бы уже не выбрались. Ты два дня проспал, а снег так и не прекращался.

Сказать на это было нечего. Только поссать хотелось очень сильно, поэтому пришлось облокотиться о поставленный плашмя тяжелый пластиковый шкаф, немного защищающий помещение от непогоды.

— А Хиджиката-кун что делал с ложкой?

— Поил тебя, — Шинпачи вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Проиграл в «камень, ножницы, бумага».

— Ага.

Дальше терпеть сил уже не было, и Гинтоки с удовольствием расписался на девственно-белом снегу. Шинпачи на это только закатил глаза, а потом привычно нахмурился, поправив очки серьезным жестом, который подсмотрел в «Тетради смерти», не иначе.

 

— Ладно, а что с другими этажами? Сколько выживших? Еды? — спросил Гинтоки, когда они вернулись в коридор центра. Дизайнерский магазин с жутко неудобной мебелью служил местом отдыха, вокруг шестигранного стола расположили диваны и стулья из «Старбакса».

— Много вопросов для новичка, — сказал Хиджиката. — Всего пара дней в Глейде, а уже мнишь себя главным? Ещё и в лабиринт пойти хочешь, да?

— Что за лабиринт? И какой ещё Глейд? 

— Наш дом. Странно его называть Первым теперь.

— Странные тут вы!

Привлечённые их криками, из разных магазинов показались люди — их было больше, чем казалось поначалу. Рядом, в отделе с мужской одеждой расположился лазарет, и Гинтоки смутно вспомнил, как его несли среди раздетых манекенов, а он думал о том, что какие-то нудисты оригинально хотят покончить с жизнью в такую погоду.

Кондо сидел во главе стола и пил что-то горячее из кружки с надписью «KFC в любую погоду».

— Мы как раз обсуждаем, что делать дальше, Ёрозуя, присоединяйся. Крылышки?

— Не откажусь.

— Кетчуп или соус?

— Кетчуп.

— Хотите ли напиток к вашему заказу?

— Ты уволился из Шинсенгуми, чтобы работать в фаст-фуде во время конца света?!

Но крылышки были горячими, и пока Гинтоки набивал живот, Шинпачи рассказал, что случилось, пока Гинтоки считал радуги и манекены. Отосэ сильно простудилась, но её состояние было стабильным. В аптеке рядом с супермаркетом нашлись антибиотики, но часть коробок была повреждена ещё при взрыве, а часть кто-то унёс до того, как здесь обосновались спасшиеся Шинсенгуми и гражданские. Скорее всего, это были вандалы, грабившие Эдо в то время, когда другие люди пытались спасти этот мир. 

Снег и правда шёл слабее, но это был уже двенадцатый день незапланированной зимы. Электричество работало первые несколько дней, потом генератор выключился. Зато сохранилось сухое топливо и дрова из отдела для летнего отдыха, куда как раз в разгар сезона завезли новую партию; некоторые газовые баллоны тоже годились. Супермаркет наполовину завалило обломками, но помогали замороженные продукты из нескольких кафе и ресторанов. В целом, пока что всё было неплохо.

— Последний этаж с кинотеатром смело, повезло, что этажи здесь отдельные, а не со стеклянным куполом, — закончил Шинпачи и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

Утянув добавку, Гинтоки спросил:

— Вы Кагуру не видели?

В полутьме, наполненной брендовыми вещами и шариками из «Макдоналдса», вдруг стало немного холодней.

— Да, она приходила пару дней назад, до вашего появления, — сказал Кондо. — Не переживайте, Сого пошёл с ней.

— Лучше бы сеппуку сделал, — зло отвернулся Хиджиката. — И то выглядело бы как достойная смерть.

— Тоши…

Крылышки быстро закончились, и Гинтоки поднялся, запасливо сгребая в карман оставленные кем-то пакетики с сахаром. 

— Пойдёшь за ней? — понятливо спросил Кондо.

— Да. Спасибо за гостеприимство, но на чаевые не надейтесь. А, и ещё. Вы же в теннис играть не умеете, только в бадминтон?


	4. Chapter 4

Явно пьяный голос диктора шепотом давал советы.

«Снег можно сосать, это природный источник жидкости. Известен случай, когда мужчину нашли через два месяца. Он сидел в машине под снегом, и был не очень-то рад спасателям — его жена успела найти нового мужа и переехать к нему с детьми».

Такеру-сан внимательно следил за тем, что и сколько они брали в магазине спортивных товаров, и записывал на смятых листках. В прошлом он работал бухгалтером, а за месяц до взрыва Терминала его назначили директором Первого торгового.

— Не переживайте, мы всё вернём, директор, — заверял его с тёплой улыбкой Кондо. — Ну, что сможем.

Тот лишь вздохнул, покачав седой головой с чётким пробором посередине. 

— Секонд-хенд трудно сбыть, а переупаковка обойдётся дороже, чем сам товар.

Вышли с утра, Кондо настоял на совместной прогулке, а Хиджиката увязался следом. По его словам — надрать кое-кому задницу. Тама и Катарина остались присматривать за Отосэ и раненным Ямазаки, а Харада и Такеру-сан — за главных.

— Они ушли ночью, чёртовы самоубийцы, — сказал Хиджиката, зажав в зубах трубочку от коктейлей. Как и предполагал Гинтоки, выручай-комнаты с сигаретами у него не было, а Первый торговый как раз недавно, но очень рьяно начал участвовать в антитабачной кампании, поэтому сигареты здесь не отыскались даже в самой секретной рабочей подсобке. 

— Если бы сказали, куда пойдут, было бы легче отпустить, — кивнул Кондо. — Но, думаю, стоит проверить банк Эдо, он здесь недалеко. 

Солнце в этот день вновь не смогло пробить грузные туши облаков, но светило сквозь них, отчего они казались беременными золотым светом. Из-за сильных порывов ветра слезились глаза и путалась в ногах одежда, а снежинки кружевными скатертями падали на землю. Из-за размера их не составляло труда обогнуть или отмахнуться. Здание банка и правда легко просматривалось впереди, поэтому не было смысла брать с собой Таму.

Замотав головы и лица шарфами, они медленно и осторожно пробирались к стальному коробу банка. Самодельные снегоступы справлялись с задачей, и уже довольно скоро они переползли половину пути. Гинтоки остановился и огляделся — видимость была неплохая, и кроме здания Первого торгового позади и банка впереди мир превратился в пустыню из глазури на свадебном торте. Под ними находилось как минимум метров девять снега, если судить по тому, что обычно десятиэтажное здание банка теперь красовалось примерно половиной. 

На ум пришло, что Тацуме бы понравилось — он вообще был тем ещё романтиком по части нетронутых цивилизацией пейзажей. И те самые открытки часто выбирал подстать. Коробка с открытками осталась дома, вместе со старыми заколками Кагуры и порванными ошейниками Садахару. 

Когда до ощетинившихся осколками окон оставалось несколько метров, по ним открыли огонь. Стреляли без звука — Кондо вздрогнул, зажав плечо, и просел в снег по колено одной ногой. Хиджиката дёрнулся к нему, но был остановлен на полпути.

— Я в порядке, Тоши. 

На открытой местности и ограниченные в движении, они вчетвером были слишком лёгкой мишенью. Но пока что им везло, и пули продолжали уходить в снег под ногами, будто в молоко. 

— Монеты, — сказал Кондо, отлепляя одну от плеча. — Они стреляют монетами. 

На затянутой в перчатку ладони у него красовалась новая йена, с портретом Нобу-Нобу. И когда только успели отчеканить?

— Эй! — крикнул Хиджиката, снимая шарф с лица. — Это Шинсенгу..!

За свои старания он тут же получил монетой достоинством в одну йену прямо в лоб. С учётом усиливавшегося ветра это можно было бы списать на чистую удачу. Или неудачу. Пока Хиджиката скрипел зубами и тёр покрасневший лоб от следа монеты, похожий на огромную бинди, и отступал из поля обстрела, Гинтоки успел заметить прятавшихся «снайперов».

— Эй, Агоми, это ты? Прячь свой подбородок лучше, желательно за всё здание!

В ответ монета прилетела и ему между глаз, сделав их с Хиджикатой братьями из второсортного индийского боевика. Но Гинтоки проигнорировал довольную усмешку Хиджикаты, потому что сверху донеслось: 

— Паако, ты?

 

Бывший банк изнутри пестрил разноцветными пальмами — зелёными из долларов, красными их сотенных китайских юаней и фиолетовыми из новеньких пятисотенных купюр Евросоюза. 

— Для поддержания морального духа, — сдержанно объяснил Сайго. 

В остальном внутри было пусто, вся имеющаяся мебель давно ушла на растопку — внезапная зима совсем не жалела органические материалы. Ветер теребил кривые жалюзи, свистел в проёмах и холодил ноги. Откуда-то с верхних этажей доносился скрежет и будто бы треск. 

На пороге в главный сейф Кондо остановился, и задумавшийся Гинтоки боднул его в спину, а Шинпачи, в свою очередь, врезался в того сзади. 

— Н-да, — сказал Хиджиката и сунул руки в карманы. — Так деньги налогоплательщиков ещё не использовали.

 

— Старые долларовые купюры хорошо горят, а вот новые, австралийские и новозеландские все пластиковые, так что с топливом туго, — поведал Сайго, грея руки друг о друга. Под его кимоно проглядывала рубашка явно с чужого плеча. 

Выглядели трансы не очень — худыми и осунувшимися, с синими от щетины лицами, хотя, по мнению Гинтоки, последнее было нормой. После приветствий они устроились на полу. Не совсем на полу, конечно, учитывая полуметровый слой купюр всех номиналов. 

— Мыться не пробовали? — спросил Гинтоки, зажав нос кончиками пальцев. Затем сложил ладони вместе и притворился, что ныряет. — Ну, как Дональд Дак?

— Он плавал в монетах.

— У вас они есть. Нет, правда, не пробовали?

— Первый попробовавший — кандидат на сломанную шею. — Хиджиката снова курил: в одной из ячеек нашлись сигареты. Удивительное дело — кто-то платил деньги за сейф в банке, чтобы хранить там обычные «Майоборо» и «Эдо-страйк». — Сколько вас тут?

— Двенадцать, если считать меня.

— А скольких вы уже съели?

— Тебя посчитать, Паако?

Гинтоки улыбнулся — мадам Сайго ему нравился, хотя и был редкостным извращенцем. 

— А где твой сын? 

— Я оплатил ему путешествие по Солнечной системе незадолго до этого, он вернется через пару лет.

— Удобно. А теперь ты решил забрать у банка деньги назад?

— Сдались они мне, лучше бы это был склад с куриными крылышками. И мы уже подумывали организовать поход в Первый торговый. Снег сегодня не такой сильный, и видимость хорошая.

— Не думаю, что вам там будут рады — крылышек на всех не хватит, — задумчиво почесал подбородок Кондо. — Но вот картошки-фри ещё полно. 

— Снег, вернее, его отсутствие, это, конечно, хорошо, — сказал Шинпачи. — Но меня больше волнует усиливающийся ветер. 

Словно подслушивая их разговор, ветер снаружи завыл особенно подозрительно, и что-то сильнее заскрипело над головами. С учётом того, что они сидели в сейфе, было страшновато.

— Нам здесь не очень рады, да? — попытался улыбнуться Кондо.

— Здание сильно пострадало при взрыве — нижние этажи держатся, наверное, благодаря снегу. 

— А теперь у нас лишних пара сотен килограмм, — посетовал Азоми. 

— Это ты на что намекаешь? — взвился Шинпачи. 

Кондо с интересом рассматривал заваленное деньгами помещение, а Хиджиката всё ещё не выпускал изо рта сигарету. Третью по счёту, и куда в него столько лезло? В этот момент послышался хруст, пол задрожал, а в дверном проёме показался один из трансов — Гинтоки так и не запомнил его — её? — имени.

— Сайго-сан!

Выйти никто толком не смог — пол внезапно накренился, навстречу полетели купюрные пальмы и бананы. Вновь раздался хруст, скрежет, гулкий ропот потолочных перекрытий превратился в тяжёлые вздохи, и их частота начала нарастать с каждым мгновением. Ветер ворвался в освободившееся пространство и прошил здание насквозь. Слышно было, как он бумерангом заходит на второй раунд — у них остались считанные мгновения.

— Нужно рассредоточиться. Хватайтесь за что угодно! — крикнул Хиджиката, пряча пачки с сигаретами под одежду, отчего тут же обзавёлся прямоугольными сиськами. 

— Лучше идём наверх! — скомандовал Кондо, но Сайго возразил:

— Падать с такой высоты это верная смерть. Лучше понять, в какую сторону здание начнёт крениться и перебраться на внешнюю стену с противоположной стороны. 

Ни один из планов им так и не удалось воплотить в жизнь — всё случилось слишком быстро. Протяжно загудели несущие металлические балки, одна из стен прогнулась, треснула и рухнула прямо им под ноги. Пулями повылетали из пазов крепления под потолком. Пол со скрипом вначале медленно, а затем в один миг просел. Недовольный порыв ветра просвистел над головами, словно у него забрали добычу. Никто не удержался на ногах; в воздух взметнулась пыль, остатки развороченной мебели, и — снова — бананы. 

Спрятав один из них в рукав кимоно, Гинтоки сказал:

— Не дышите. 

Кондо и Азоми послушно закрыли себе нижнюю половину лица ладонями, а Хиджиката фыркнул. Раздался треск — на этот раз снизу, сверху, отовсюду. Гинтоки выразительно глянул в сторону Хиджикаты, в наступившем полумраке с удовольствием отметив его расширенные от страха глаза. Треск стал громче. И чаще. 

Однажды Гинтоки удаляли зуб. Тот был вроде как ненужным — все зубы мудрости были ненужными, так сказал ему стоматолог. Но зуб оказался особенным, потому что начал лезть наружу, находясь в челюсти горизонтально. Ремни на пыточном стоматологическом кресле не позволяли двигаться, и пришлось терпеть. Боли поначалу тоже не было, спасибо обезболивающему. Лишь сухой, противный треск в голове, когда зуб вытаскивали наружу.

Именно таким же сейчас был треск балок и креплений вокруг них, и звучал он не только в голове у Гинтоки. Значит, больно тоже будет, но позже. 

Раздался последний, особенно противный треск, и полтора десятка тел дружно тряхнуло. Кто-то кричал, что нужно забраться назад в сейф, и, подхватив Шинпачи под руку, Гинтоки вцепился в метровой толщины дверцу. А потом раздался стук — раз-два-три, — и сейф дёрнуло вверх. На мгновение замутило, мир задёргался, будто шарик на резиновой верёвочке. С шорохом сыпались из отверстия вниз, во тьму и забвение, банкноты всех цветов и номиналов. Но — и это было замечательно — сейф не проседал, повис в воздухе пойманной на крючок рыбой. Рядом раздавалось хриплое дыхание и охи, но никто не орал снизу — наверное, и трансы, и Хиджиката с Кондо успели ухватиться за что-то внутри. 

А потом в темноте чей-то бодрый голос сказал:

— Аха-ха.


	5. Chapter 5

— Вам очень повезло, что мы оказались рядом, — сказал Зура, важно сложив руки на груди. 

Погрузочный отсек напоминал стиральную машинку, в которую людей запихали вместе с одеждой. Но, по крайней мере, все были живы и относительно здоровы. Муцу дёрнула за рычаг, их обдало паром, и открылась дверца во внутренние помещения. 

Позже трансы грелись и приводили себя в порядок, помыкая новым сёгуном как официантом:

— Эй, шевели булками, красавчик!

— Дамы заждались!

— Это кто тут ещё дамы?!

Гинтоки не выдержал и получаса, решив улизнуть вместе с Муцу под предлогом разговора.

— Вы с неба видели?..

И так было понятно, что именно, и Муцу просто ответила:

— Везде. Он везде. Не люблю белый.

Кивнула и исчезла, скользнув в полуоткрытую дверь ближайшего отсека.

Хотелось спросить, где капитан корабля, но тихое, явно скрытное движение позади вынудило насторожиться. Быстро развернувшись, Гинтоки одной рукой прикрыл рот, выставив блок локтем, а второй выхватил боккен. Но это был всего лишь Тацума. Он поднял вверх руки в примирительном жесте, на указательном пальце правой у него болтался шприц, похожий на дальнобойное оружие.

— Ты ф кофо, — убрав ладонь со рта, Гинтоки попробовал ещё раз: — Ты в кого этим тыкать будешь? В живых людей? Извращенец.

— Ага. В тебя. 

— Я же говорю — извращенец. Не подходи.

Но Тацума был неумолим в торговле и убеждении:

— Тебе станет легче, поверь мне. Кстати, зачем ты себе рот зажал?

Гинтоки только сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что иголки ему не друзья. Да и потому, что пальцы кололо, так хотелось обнять этого взбалмошного придурка, проверить на прочность его кости в объятиях. Убедиться, что живой. Тёплый. Дышит.

— А вдруг ты, ну, знаешь, лицехват? Они любят космические корабли, когда кризис вроде бы миновал, и нападать со спины. 

— Ну да, а внутри у меня …

Договорить он не успел, потому что Гинтоки зашёлся кашлем, но быстро попытался побороть его, уткнувшись губами в плечо. Вздохнув, Тацума крутанул на пальце шприц за кольцо на поршне — вышло на самом деле жутко — и пояснил:

— Здесь хороший антибиотик, лошадиная доза витаминов и немного адреналина. Из личных запасов.

Закончив кашлять, Гинтоки огляделся и опустил руки.

— И два миллиграмма смеха?

Тацума на это мягко улыбнулся и задрал у него правый рукав кимоно. Заметив бинты, змеиными кольцами обхватывающие руку от запястья до плеча, он вернул всё как было и взялся за второй рукав. Бинты на второй руке были близнецами первых, и брови Тацумы сошлись на переносице, когда он прощупал свободной ладонью, насколько вверх они уходили. От его прикосновений под бинтами и кожей просыпалась кровь. От его прикосновений билось сильнее сердце.

— Двадцать витков, — зачем-то похвастался Гинтоки. — Я считал.

— Косплеишь мумию? — тихо спросил Тацума и дёрнул уже ворот кимоно, открывая перевязь бинтов и там. Упёршись в стену лопатками, Гинтоки пожал плечами. Внезапно навалилась усталость, тело требовало отдыха и покоя. И сладкого. Где там были его пакетики с сахаром? И нужно ещё, чтобы Тацума придвинулся ещё ближе. Хотя и с такого расстояния уже можно было различить запах цитруса от волос и мятной жвачки в его дыхании. Хотелось узнать, прячет ли Тацума жвачку за правую или левую щеку, найти её языком и забрать себе. 

— Эй, медсестра, а как же метод «поцелуй — и всё пройдёт»?

— Это только для хороших мальчиков.

Изловчившись, Гинтоки резко перехватил шприц. Всадил его себе в бедро и медленно нажал на поршень, глядя прямо в глаза напротив. Тацума смотрел на него в ответ прямо, без своих привычных очков, он их куда-то дел и не спешил надевать вновь, что Гинтоки очень, очень одобрял. У Тацумы были красивые глаза — синие, без малейшей примеси других оттенков. Напрасно он вечно прятал их ото всех. Преступление галактического масштаба, не иначе. 

— Ну, или так, — согласился Тацума, забирая пустой шприц, и от его мимолётного прикосновения кожей к коже вдруг стало так уютно, словно вернулся туда, где тебя давно ждали. — Хочешь в горячий душ?

Отказываться было бы уже преступлением против здравого смысла.

 

Кабинка душа была неприлично большой — по меркам космических кораблей, конечно. Гинтоки знал об этом, потому что дылда Тацума постоянно жаловался на тесноту, когда им случалось вместе провести время за пиалой сакэ. Когда-то давно, когда у них было время на выпивку, а не на выдумывание стратегий, как продать старушку Землю и не дать взорваться Вратам альтаны. Одно у них провернуть удалось, а вот второе… Несмотря ни на что, они всё ещё были живы, относительно здоровы — коктейль из лекарств начал работать, Гинтоки чувствовал это под кожей, — и горячий душ был как нельзя кстати на фоне всего происходящего. 

В комнате находился не только душ, но и гибкое зеркало, бритвенные принадлежности и запасы бинтов и лекарств. Почесав заросший белым подбородок, Гинтоки всё же побрился. Не стал перебинтовывать раны — некоторые из них выглядели красными и воспаленными, но так казалось только после горячего душа. Шампунь пах цитрусами — именно так пахли волосы Тацумы, — и плохо пенился поначалу, но Гинтоки догадался помыть голову ещё пару раз. Напряжение, росшее внутри черепа в последние дни, не ушло полностью, но съёжилось до поры до времени. 

На руке всё ещё чувствовалось прикосновение Тацумы, разрослось на внутреннюю сторону ладони, вдоль линии жизни. Чувствуя себя глупо, Гинтоки на мгновение прикоснулся губами к этому же месту. Кожа была мыльной и мокрой и совсем не пахла Тацумой, но тот был рядом, всего через дверь в ванную комнату, и выглядел довольным собой и тем фактом, что спас кучу людей, подцепив корабельным силовым полем сейф с их драгоценными жизнями. 

Вода лилась ещё горячая, и, по-хорошему, нужно было позвать Тацуму с собой с самого начала, или позвать вот прямо сейчас. Он не откажет, Гинтоки знал. Знал, но хотелось прямо сейчас, с ещё теплеющим ощущением прикосновения на коже, там, где не было бинтов, мимолётным и обыденным, когда цилиндр шприца перекатился из его пальцев в ладонь Тацумы. Рука сама потянулась к члену. Гинтоки обхватил его, тронув сразу всей ладонью, забрался большим пальцем под крайнюю плоть и задохнулся от острого желания застонать. Застонать громко, чтобы его услышали. Яйца потяжелели и подобрались, и, убрав вторую руку ото рта, Гинтоки сгрёб их в горсть. Пришлось уперёться в стену лбом, расставить ноги и смотреть, как руки, все в шрамах, сжимали и скользили, лаская привычными движениями. Кончая, он всё же застонал, и звук вышел чужой, хриплый, и смутно похожий на имя. 

После душа Гинтоки чувствовал себя намного лучше, Тацума одобряюще улыбнулся:

— Вот это другое дело, — сказал он, салютуя пиалой. Поймав взгляд Гинтоки, покачал головой: — Тебе нельзя, в тебе лекарства. 

— И кто виноват? — спросил Гинтоки, всё же попытавшись отобрать сакэ. Но Тацума недаром был самым высоким в Джои, и прыгать обезьянкой вокруг его поднятой руки не хотелось. Надо было найти бутылку, но рукав кимоно соскользнул вниз, обнажая сильное предплечье и толстый, уродливый шрам вдоль него. Гинтоки залип, забыл на мгновение, чего так хотел.

Тацума снял лишнее — эти накрахмаленные верхние накидки с кучей углов, которые они с Зурой напялили, чтобы выглядеть представительно во время торгов, и которые они, похоже, носили всё это время. Но Тацума пах чистотой, а одежда выглядела на нём хорошо, особенно нижнее кимоно, из добротной ткани и с традиционной вышивкой на вороте. На Гинтоки такое смотрелось бы дешёвкой, на Зуре — слишком строго, на Такасуги — чересчур дорого. А вот Тацуме очень, очень шло. Оно так естественно ложилось на его плечи и очерчивало линии шеи. Оттеняло цвет его кожи — слегка золотистый и ровный, по всему телу ровный, словно Тацума специально летал к далёким звёздам, чтобы понежиться в их лучах, но не прогорал до угольной черноты, а будто впитывал в себя весь этот свет. 

А ведь дрочка в душе должна была помочь — Гинтоки знал, что Тацума не уйдёт, пока он не закончит, и что от одного его присутствия мысли будут заняты совсем не тем. Им нужно отправляться на поиски Кагуры и Садахару. Да и Окиты тоже.

— Потерпеть никак? — спросил Тацума, осторожно кладя вторую руку ему на бедро, и вот что он спрашивал, а? Наверное, и в самом деле нужно было позвать его с собой в душ. Снять все эти тряпки, пусть и красивые, но абсолютно ненужные сейчас. 

Потому что Гинтоки и сейчас отчётливо помнил, как они испоганили первый вариант этого костюма, когда он трахал Тацуму, полностью одетого, прямо перед тем, как они устроили всю эту кутерьму. Как стянул с него очки и смотрел в глаза, и думал, какого хрена у них вечно нет времени на нормальный секс, и что хочет кончить, и откуда у Тацумы с собой смазка, он ею не торговал уже много лет, и у старых партий наверняка вышли все сроки годности. Тацума молчал и смотрел в ответ, не сопротивлялся и не ворчал по поводу надругательства над баснословно дорогой одеждой, лишь прижимал к себе, обхватив ногами, и гладил Гинтоки по голым рукам, по шрамам на плечах, словно хотел стереть чужие, непрошенные следы. Только сказал, когда Гинтоки уже мелко сглатывал, словно пробуя ртом воздух…

— Ты пялишься, — прошептал Тацума. Он поставил пиалу на стол у себя за спиной, не меняя позы, и вытащил из рукава что-то маленькое и круглое. 

— Это отвлекающий манёвр, — Гинтоки потянулся за пиалой, но был предсказуемо остановлен. С такого расстояния цитрус в волосах Тацумы ощущался сильнее. А ещё — дорогой одеколон на коже. Вот кто в космосе пользуется одеколоном? 

— Нашёл кое-что у тебя в одёжде, — шепнул Тацума ему в ухо. В голове случилась пустота. Пришлось тряхнуть волосами, чтобы поставить мысли на место.

— Мам, ну я взрослый мужик, хватит у меня по карманам презервативы искать.

— Ага. Смотри.

Гинтоки сосредоточился — в руках у Тацумы было радио в форме совы, то самое, из первого дома после взрыва. Голова была повёрнута задом наперёд, и хотя в Эдопедии писали, что совы в принципе так умеют, а эта вообще была искусственной, Гинтоки сочувственно скривился.

— Вот что ты сделал с моей Буклей, а?

— Посмотрел запись, — Тацума провернул сове голову ещё немного, и та выплюнула в воздух струйку энергии, которая оформилась в голограмму. В запись, как стало понятно через мгновение. Запись того времени, как они впервые появились в том доме. Гинтоки увидел себя без сознания и всего в крови на плечах Шинпачи и Катарины, открывающую дверь Кагуру с простреленным плечом, до сих пор прихрамывающую после всего Отосэ. Таму с пустым взглядом и деревянной походкой настоящего робота. Запись была зернистая, мерцала нерезкой картинкой, как старый телевизор. 

— Я схожу за Садахару, — Кагура склонилась над кем-то, но Гинтоки знал, что она говорила это ему. — Он ведь там совсем один.

Она накинула на Шинпачи своё одеяло, закрепила зонтик на спине и полезла в окно — ловко подтянулась и исчезла на белом фоне. 

Картинка мигнула и погасла. Тацума ещё некоторое время смотрел на развёрнутую голову совы, а потом вернул ей нормальный вид.

— Я думал, это радио. — Отчего-то стало обидно. Даже маленькая сова, и та была подделкой. 

— Эти камеры пользовались популярностью среди родителей последние несколько лет. Радио для вида.

Гинтоки промолчал — на это было нечего сказать. Невозможно спасти всех, и если хозяева не вернулись в дом, пока там жили вынужденные гости, то вряд ли уже когда-либо откроют ту дверь вновь. И ребёнок, за которым намеревались следить заботливые родители, наверняка останется навсегда Снежной королевой или не менее холодным Каем. 

Тацума вздохнул и отложил сову в сторону. Они были здесь, сейчас, а записи — это, конечно, хорошо, но и хорошо, что Гинтоки додумался забрать сову с собой — не хватало ещё получить повестку в суд за проживание в чужом доме, с такими-то доказательствами. Если суды ещё существовали.

— Мне жаль, что меня не было тогда с вами. С тобой, — тихо сказал Тацума и прижался лбом к его лбу.

— У вас была своя роль, Профессор. 

Улыбнувшись, Тацума взял его за подбородок, невольно заставив посмотреть на запястье, вновь прикрытое рукавом кимоно так, что и не видно ничего, никаких шрамов или бинтов. Будто бы их не существовало вовсе. После ранения рука восстанавливалась очень долго — вначале моторика, потом должна была и чувствительность, но в итоге повезло только двум пальцам. 

— У меня вместо руки кусок мяса, — сказал как-то Тацума. — Вроде бы я им управляю, а на деле такое противное ощущение, ну, знаешь, когда что-то отлежишь. Только без покалывания. 

Этой рукой, этими пальцами Тацума очень долгое время не хотел трогать Гинтоки, пока тот эгоистично не убедил его — главное, что сам он всё чувствует. И сейчас тоже чувствовал — вес, запах пороха и металла, въевшегося, наверное, навсегда, привычные прикосновения, повторённые множество раз. 

Поэтому Гинтоки просто закрыл глаза и ткнулся щекой в раскрытую ладонь. То самое тёплое ощущение от контакта кожи к коже поползло по лицу, забралось на шею. Пульс зачастил сильней, когда Тацума хмыкнул и клюнул его в губы как-то совсем по-дурацки, задев носом глаз. Опять. В груди что-то заворочалось, и это был совсем не кашель, поэтому Гинтоки просто дёрнул на себя кудрявую голову и поцеловал — сам. Вышло лучше, хотя определённо стоило ещё потренироваться пару раз. Поцелуи вначале получились лёгкие, как капли дождя — в верхнюю губу, в нижнюю, в нос и подбородок, в щеки и прикрытые глаза, вдоль бровей и в лоб. В волосы — там, где пахло сильнее всего так же, как сейчас пах сам Гинтоки, и от этого стало вдруг отчего-то так хорошо и так больно одновременно. 

Наконец удалось распробовать мятный вкус — скорее всего, леденец, потому что жвачки не было — и горечь сакэ. Оторвавшись на мгновение, Гинтоки демонстративно облизал губы:

— Один-ноль.

Взгляд у Тацумы был мутный, и Гинтоки тут же записал себе второе очко. Погипнотизировав его губы пару мгновений, Тацума выдал:

— Один-один, — и заржал, довольно щуря глаза и трогая Гинтоки вдоль спины раскрытыми ладонями. — Оно безалкогольное. Я же пилот.

— Больной у…

Теперь Тацума поцеловал его в ответ, заставил разомкнуть губы, продлить прикосновение. Их бросило в дрожь одновременно, и разговаривать больше не хотелось. Хотелось того, о чём думалось в душе — о будто бы золотой коже рядом со своей, о стонах, сильных несмотря на старые и новые раны руках, о тепле, родном запахе и желании убедиться всем телом в том, что видели глаза — живой. Живой.

Где-то там Кагура решила побыть главной героиней, но в голове вновь поселилась пустота, а Тацума уже тяжело дышал и переместил ладони ниже.

— У нас есть время? — спросил Гинтоки, дёргая ворот дорогого кимоно, который мешал, вот правда мешал.

Сказать по правде, секс у них всегда отличался не меньшей неуклюжестью — в основном потому, что не было ни времени, ни места, а хотелось всего и сразу, и не один раз. Как сейчас. Поэтому Гинтоки просто придвинулся ближе, вжался пахом в пах. Тацума отзеркалил его движение, и здесь уже не было заминок, и это хорошо, потому что неизвестно, кто ещё знал о горячей воде и кто вздумал бы постучать в дверь, и войти, и прервать то, чем они сейчас занимались и что Гинтоки ни за какие дары мира не захотел бы прекращать.

— При нынешней тяге — полчаса, — заверил Тацума и повёл плечами, немного обнажая их. Гинтоки прикусил язык, ведь иначе захлебнулся бы слюной. Потянулся и, не удержавшись, сжал зубы на шее Тацумы. Зализал место укуса и вновь прихватил зубами кожу на плече. Тацума зарылся ему в волосы одной рукой и прижал плотнее, и Гинтоки повело, как во сне. Он сжимал зубы и разжимал, зализывал укусы торопливо и беспорядочно, пока не покрыл всю кожу перед собой неровными красноватыми метками. Тацума громко, прерывисто дышал, так и не выпуская его головы из хватки. 

— Думаю, хватит, — решил Гинтоки.

Смех Тацумы Гинтоки почувствовал грудью — он родился там, где сильно и быстро стучало сердце, и вышел хриплым и тягучим:

— Хочешь, скажу про разговоры с набитым ртом?

— Просто заткнись. — Пришлось оторваться от него, вытереть рот рукой и вцепиться в оставшуюся одежду. — И не шевелись.

Развязав узел на хакама, Гинтоки потянул полы кимоно вверх, хотя зачем — не понятно, ведь можно было просто развести их в стороны. Кимоно казалось бесконечным, поэтому Гинтоки не выдержал, расстегнул свою ширинку и прижался членом к скрытому одеждой животу Тацумы. Дёрнулся, как от удара — ткань была прохладной и гладкой. 

— Извращенец... — прошептал Тацума, боясь шелохнуться. — Прачечные-то все того...

— Извращенец тут ты, — Гинтоки потёрся членом о кимоно, и вновь потянул полы вверх, чувствуя движение ткани кожей. — Нравится носить дорогие шмотки?

— Нравится, как на них смотришь ты.

— Заткнись.

На головке выступила капля смазки и размазалась по вышивке. Гинтоки остановился, будто его закоротило, задышал часто и поверхностно, бездумно глядя на маленькое мокрое пятно. Тацума медленно обхватил его руку своей ладонью и помог просунуть её, наконец, между полами кимоно. Направил так, чтобы пальцы забрались под резинку трусов и тронули мокрую, горячую головку его члена. 

— Да, — пробормотал Гинтоки, словно Тацума ответил на самый главный вопрос во Вселенной. — Так подойдёт….

Собственную одежду Гинтоки пришлось стаскивать одной рукой — и зачем только одевался. Им бы отлипнуть друг от друга, раздеться, найти кровать, лечь, и… Наверное, когда-нибудь так и будет, а пока Тацума больше жадно трогал его, чем помогал, гладил ладонью по груди и нарочно задевал соски. Второй же рукой все крепче сжимал свои пальцы вокруг пальцев Гинтоки на собственном члене, словно показывал снова, как ему нравится. Словно Гинтоки мог забыть.

Ткань сползала с их тел медленно, как вторая кожа, но вот, наконец, они уже в две руки дрочили друг другу, сжав оба члена вместе. Реальность смазалась, и Гинтоки не сомневался, что именно этого ему не хватало всё это время — потрахаться. Желательно, потрахаться с Тацумой. Определённо с Тацумой, с этим кучерявым придурком с идиотским смехом, который душился одеколоном в космосе и торговался как последний китаец, а сейчас вжимал Гинтоки в себя, держа за задницу и целуя с каждым мгновением всё лучше и лучше. 

— Давай… — вдруг отстранился Тацума, хотел что-то добавить, да так и застыл, когда Гинтоки потёр большим пальцем головки их членов по очереди, смешивая смазку. Повторил движение, и что там он хотел и что нужно было давать — резко стало всё равно им обоим. 

Руки сами оттолкнули, стянули остатки одежды, Гинтоки не думал об этом, только хотел. Хотел Тацуму, и пусть весь мир утонет хоть в мыльных пузырях, на это было абсолютно наплевать. Воздух лип к вмиг ставшей потной коже, кровь стучала в голове, заглушая мерное гудение двигателя под ногами и все прочие звуки. На мгновение Гинтоки окинул взглядом Тацуму — взъерошенного, полуголого, со стоящим членом, — и развернулся к стене. Уперся ладонями, прогнул спину и резко приказал:

— Шевелись! — Голос подвёл, сорвался, но это уже не имело значения. 

Что в Тацуме привлекало, пожалуй, больше всего — ему сносило крышу так же быстро и так же безвозвратно. Под ладонями скользнула обшивка корабля, одним коленом пришлось посчитать диваны (три), когда Тацума обхватил его поперёк груди и, ткнув локтём в перегородку между комнатой и душевой, толкнул Гинтоки в сторону раковины. Вокруг зашуршало, открылась дверца, что-то тяжело упало и покатилось, а потом Гинтоки в зеркало увидел, как Тацума плеснул смазкой себе на ладонь — и ведь хранил же смазку в каюте арендованного для покупки Земли корабля! — и размазал её, отчего-то горячую, между ягодиц Гинтоки, а через пару мгновений толкнулся внутрь. Гинтоки вскинулся, поймал в отражении своё перекошенное то ли от боли, то ли от нетерпения лицо, открытый зацелованный рот, и прижался лбом к скрещенным запястьям. Наверное, Тацума тоже заметил его выражение лица, потому что чуть отпрянул, успокаивающе погладив по бокам. Расставив ноги шире, Гинтоки качнулся назад, но тот отстранился ещё сильней.

— Эй, какого…— договорить не вышло, потому что большое тело Тацумы прижалось со спины, навалилось так, что стало жарко и тяжело, и пришлось напрячь плечи, чтобы не поцеловать по-эскимосски кран. Пару мгновений Тацума практически лежал на нём, прихватив зубами плечо. Молчал, а по телу Гинтоки разливалось предвкушение, такое сильное, что его начало потряхивать. По шее скатилась капля пота; Тацума слизал её языком, и толкнулся вперёд. 

Теперь его член входил медленно, так медленно, что к тому времени, когда Тацума оказался внутри целиком, Гинтоки весь взмок и чувствовал себя так, будто у него под кожей живут молнии. Они шевелились и грозились распороть его от горла до паха, и от этого возбуждение стало таким нестерпимым, что хотелось орать в голос. Тацума прижал его к себе сильнее, и Гинтоки всё же вскрикнул, задышал ртом, потому что воздуха, казалось, уже не хватало. Зеркало мгновенно запотело, и в его отражении замелькали неясные тени, будто их двоих тут и не было.

Тело мотало туда-сюда в рваном ритме, сверху стучало и падало с полок, что-то опять зашуршало, кран тоже как-то сам нажался, и вода лилась с упрекающим звуком; катались по полу упаковки бинтов, баночки с таблетками и тюбики со смазкой. Балансируя, Гинтоки дотянулся до руки Тацумы и положил её на собственный член, направляя — так, как недавно Тацума делал это сам. Пальцы правой руки у него были неловкими, и Гинтоки дрожал в его хватке и стонал, не помня себя. Ёрзал, переступал с ноги на ногу, насаживаясь на член сильней. И впитывал всей кожей слова, когда Тацума шептал ему в ухо:

— Как увидел тот взрыв, думал, что больше тебя не увижу. Думал, всё... Думал, ну какого хрена мы всегда в разных местах? Думал…

— Много думаешь, — прохрипел Гинтоки, кончая.


	6. Chapter 6

Позже он вновь слушал жалобы о том, что ванные комнаты космических кораблей непростительно малы, когда они стояли под душем. Тацума мылил ему волосы, и, хотя в этом не было такой уж необходимости, но почему бы и нет?

— Это потому, что ты дылда, — сказал Гинтоки давно вертящееся на языке замечание.

— А ты М.

— Торгаш.

— Нищеброд.

— Напомни, у тебя же есть лишние зубы, да? Хочу парочку на трофей.

Вместо ответа Тацума просто опустился на колени. В кабинке и правда было тесно для двоих, и он тут же ткнулся носом Гинтоки в живот, прижавшись губами к спрятанной в крайнюю плоть головке. Вскинул вопросительно глаза, щурясь от льющейся сверху воды. Гинтоки молча качнул бёдрами вперёд. 

А горячей воды на всех и правда не хватило. 

 

— Вот не понимаю я, как корабль весом в несколько десятков тонн…

— Сто двадцать четыре плюс минус ваш вес, — педантично ответил Кацура.

— Так вот, не понимаю, как корабль весом в сто двадцать четыре тонны может не проваливаться…эй, Зура, откуда у тебя такие познания в космических кораблях? Ты сменил профориентацию? Надоело работать на революцию бесплатно?

В главной рубке висела голограмма карты, а рядом — изображение их корабля. Ровные, плавные линии оригинальной конструкции внизу украшали будто бы детские дорисовки. Ещё и тупым карандашом.

— Мы когда сани делали, Тацума просил взвесить. И не Зура, а Кацура.

Тацума проверял системы, а Гинтоки жевал шоколад из корабельных запасов. 

— И ты взвешивал на чём, расскажи-ка?

— Погода изменилась из-за взрыва Врат альтаны, это факт, — будто бы не в тему сказал Тацума. — Я такое уже видел. 

Спор тут же прекратился, и настала тишина. В рубке собрались почти все. Сайго со своими людьми — всего двенадцать, никого не потеряли, — Ёрозуя и Шинсенгуми, и те, и другие в неполном составе, Кацура и служащие корабля. Муцу маячила позади, незаметная, но с внимательными глазами того, кто знает, как выживать. Тацума переоделся, вновь красовался своими чёрными очками и выглядел нелепо для парня, который додумался прицепить лыжи на космический корабль и использовать тягу двигателя только чтобы подтолкнуть сто двадцать четыре тонны в нужную сторону. 

— И вы знаете, что будет дальше? — спросил серьёзный Шинпачи. Он тоже переодел мокрую от снега одежду, и его новое кимоно напоминало старое кимоно Гинтоки — белое с голубым. Его легко можно было представить главой Ёрозуи пару лет спустя. А ещё женившегося Кондо; Отаэ, которая ждёт ребёнка… Гинтоки тряхнул головой. Глупости какие.

— Я видел, что случается с такими планетами, — ответил Тацума. — Но обычно всё заканчивается уже через пару дней или становится хуже с каждым часом, а здесь…

— Всё дело в Садахару, — кивает Шинпачи. — Кагура-чан пошла за ним. 

Карта Эдо до взрыва — с высокими домами, парками и торговыми центрами — замерцала перед ними. Тацума повертел её в руках, собрал пальцами в щепотку и потом растопырил их, чтобы голограмма увеличилась.

— Ну а мы пойдём за Кагурой-чан, ведь так? Вот сюда.

И ткнул в Терминал.

 

Они увидели Садахару раньше, чем заметили Кагуру — прозрачный шар одиноко висел посреди белого ничто. 

Ближе к эпицентру взрыва, там, где должна была быть глубокая воронка на месте сотен зданий, корабль начал проседать сильней, поэтому пришлось включить двигатели на полную мощность и подняться немного в воздух. Ветер почти утих, а снег совсем прекратился, что было уже хорошо. 

Кагуру они увидели чуть позже — она отважно шагала по снегу со своим неизменным зонтиком, как маленький красный эльф. Вокруг было пусто, не за что зацепиться, а внизу — несколько десятков метров снега, и было видно, где он сползал вниз волнами.

— Умно, — сказал Тацума, медленно подлетая ближе. — Она ждала, пока снег навалит, чтобы достать до Садахару. 

Она сильная, сказал тогда Шинпачи. Без сомнений, поэтому и отпустил одну.

Позади Кагуры змеёй вилась верёвка, почти незаметная на белом фоне, соединяя её нитью с маленьким кусочком суши там, где взрывная волна, похоже, намела бугор из мусора и обломков зданий, и его можно было разглядеть на фоне снега. Как и маленькую с такого расстояния фигуру человека, который держал второй конец верёвки. 

Окита.

До Садахару было где-то полметра вверх, когда Кагура остановилась под ним.

— Эта дурёха не собирается же?..

Похоже, собиралась. 

Кагура подпрыгнула, и тронула ладонью прозрачный шар. 

— Только бы не лопнул, — прошептал Шинпачи.

Вопреки его просьбе шар замерцал так, что заболели глаза, и Кагура обняла Садахару в воздухе — Гинтоки даже показалось, что он услышал её счастливый смех, — и предсказуемо провалилась под его весом в снег.

В следующее мгновение они уже были рядом, и Гинтоки подхватил заваливающегося вперёд Окиту подмышки, кто-то обнял его самого за пояс сзади, и они всей большой и разношёрстой семьёй потянули репку наверх. 

— Гин-чан! — Кагура, маленькая, холодная, подалась к Гинтоки всем телом, и зарыдала у него на груди так жалобно, что не было никаких сил её ругать. 

Садахару рядом с ней не было. Бледный Окита попытался было сделать шаг в сторону оставшегося проёма вниз, в холодный ад, но Хиджиката вовремя словил его за воротник, и они шипели друг на друга несколько мгновений, пока Шинпачи не сказал:

— Я пойду вниз, я его найду.

— Не надо, — Кагура покачала головой, размазывая сопли по одежде Гинтоки, и тот поморщился, деревянной ладонью похлопывая её по спине.

А потом отстранилась и вытащила из-за пазухи маленький белый комочек. Садахару свернулся клубочком и легко помещался на ладони. 

— Спит, — тихонько шмыгнула носом Кагура и заулыбалась так, словно достала с неба само солнце, а не своего пса. — Отдал много сил на то, чтобы вернуть всё как было. Починить. 

 

Свитера с оленем Рудольфом нашёл Кацура. Они пылились на складе, большие и уродливые, и, по словам Тагеру-сана, за последние пять лет был продан всего один экземпляр. Как их не поела моль — ещё тот вопрос, но они были тёплыми и сухими, а ещё бесплатными. На каждого человека пришлось по две штуки, поэтому никто не жаловался. К свитерам прилагались флисовые шапочки Санта Клаусов, и всё здание Первого торгового центра Эдо теперь походило на фабрику с эльфами в Лапландии. 

В этот день снег больше не пошёл, если не считать три огромные, размером с футбольное поле, снежинки, которые упали в шесть, девять и двенадцать часов. Утром следующего дня лиловое солнце прорезалось сквозь облака, всего одним боком, но стало ощутимо теплей. Наверняка это чувство шло изнутри, ведь после битв, взрывов и капризов погоды хотелось верить хоть во что-то. Тацума нашёл паллету с искусственными ёлками и гирляндами, которыми в Рождество украшают торговый центр, и с энтузиазмом устанавливал их среди манекенов. 

— Лето же, придурок. 

— А вдруг зимой, наоборот — жара? Что тогда делать будем? Да и вдруг не доживём? Если следующая снежинка будет размером с Эдо?

Наверное, именно поэтому Гинтоки его и любил — тот был умным и расчетливым мудаком и оптимистичным сукиным сыном. Хотелось поцеловать его прямо вот так, при всех, и посмотреть, как он будет смеяться и стараться не сгореть от смущения. 

— Эй, кучерявый!

— Сам тако…

Поцелуй опять вышел неуклюжим — они столкнулись носами, — мокрым, до боли родным. Гинтоки вплёл пальцы в запутанные волосы, сбив шапку, и держал, когда Тацума начал вырываться под свист и улюлюканье вокруг. Вечно нужно учиться заново. 

 

Проблему с туалетами пока не решили, так что пришлось идти как обычно — в «Макдоналдс». Под ногами скрипело крошево из стекла, откуда-то доносился смех, в воздухе стоял запах надоевших до оскомины крылышек, но почти можно было притвориться, что он опять пришёл в Торговый центр походить без цели мимо витрин с дорогими шмотками, поискать монеты под торговыми автоматами или просадить деньги на пачинко, выпивку и клубничное молоко. Мимо носились за шариками с гелием дети, подростки сидели рядом друг с другом, уткнувшись в телефоны и ставя лайки вместо того, чтобы держаться за руку, а отцы семейства с нетерпением ожидали своих жён, посматривая на часы и ножки проходящих мимо красоток в коротких кимоно.

Перед поворотом, когда Гинтоки почти уже придумал, что нарисует в этот раз на снегу, его нагнал Тацума. Поняв, что месть близка, Гинтоки ускорил шаг, завернул за угол и тут же толкнул Тацуму в другую от себя сторону. Тот ухнул головой вниз и живописно украсил ногами кверху небольшой сугроб возле окна. 

— Знаешь, вот нет в тебе ни капли рома…

Проследив за взглядом Гинтоки, Тацума замолчал и медленно сел в снег там, откуда только что выполз. 

— Думаешь, получится? — не поднимая глаз, спросил Гинтоки.

Тацума пожал плечами. Устроившись поудобнее, стянул перчатки и подул на пальцы. Наверное, у него опять ныл шрам на запястье.

— Не знаю. Может, конечно. Снег, можно сказать, не идёт уже второй день. И наша планета ещё вертится — может это что-то, да и значит.

— Садахару! 

С криком Кагуры послышался и писк — маленький белый комочек подбежал и завертелся у ног Гинтоки. Тот даже хотел придержать его ладонью, чтобы не выбежал наружу за находкой, ведь пусть даже такой кроха, каким стал Садахару сейчас, вряд ли он смог бы бегать по снегу, не проваливаясь — под ними его всё ещё было этажа три, не меньше. Но Садахару держался на расстоянии, бодро тявкая на высокой, едва различимой ноте, и его маленький хвост, размером с мизинец, не больше, смазанным белым снежком мотался из стороны в сторону.

Под окном, метрах в двадцати от здания, робко поднимал голову подснежник. Огромный, в несколько метров высотой, он пробился прямо из-под снега. С ещё наполовину закрытым бутоном, совсем один, но ствол его был крепок, а листья зеленели на фоне белого особенно ярко. Как он здесь оказался, как смог вырасти — неизвестно, но Гинтоки не сомневался, что это не последние чудеса, которые готовит им родной мир. В отличие от снега, это чудо вселяло надежду. 

— Садахару обещает, что всё будет в порядке, — произнесла Кагура, остановившись в нескольких шагах. У неё покраснели щёки и губы, на лице сияла довольная улыбка, а на плечах лежала куртка Окиты, который маячил неподалёку, делая вид, что вышел подышать морозным воздухом в одном свитере. Огромный нос Рудольфа на груди так и напрашивался на пулю от снайпера, если таковой решил бы устроить охоту на оленей.

— Ты понимаешь по-лилипутски?

— Садахару не лилипут, Садахару просто устал. 

Садахару гонялся за своим хвостом и не выглядел уставшим. 

— Вот как, — тихо улыбнулся Тацума, и Гинтоки не смог бы оторвать взгляда от мягкого изгиба его губ ни за какие крылышки. Как не мог перестать думать о том, что корабль ещё на ходу, и там остался горячий душ, и ещё он видел обычную кровать, и Тацума наверняка будет сегодня спать там на правах капитана. 

Придётся опять учиться целоваться. Но не впервой. Солнце неуверенно показывалось уже второй день кряду, температура поднялась на пару градусов, ветра после случая с банком не было, а прямо в снегу рос цветок. 

Вновь спрятанное на груди радио в виде маленькой совы заворчало, и Гинтоки наконец узнал голос диктора — он принадлежал тому лохматому старикану-ято из команды Шинске и брата Кагуры. Значит, у них тоже всё неплохо.

«У нас тут гость с хорошими новостями. Правда же?»

А вот голос Кецуно Аны не узнать было невозможно, с закрытыми глазами и в любом состоянии. Гинтоки вытащил сову и подкрутил ей клюв, сделав звук погромче.

«Завтра весна!»


End file.
